Advance Wars POW
by ElementXJ
Summary: Sami is captured by the Black Hole Army and interrogated.


Terms of Surrender  
By: ElementXj

"YEAH! BOOM BOOM KA-BOOM!" Lash proclaimed with enthusiasm as she observed her troops advancing towards the Orange Star HQ. The young Black Hole Commanding Officer was proud of her ambush plan. There was no way Orange Star was going to get away from this one. "MORE BLACK BOMBS!" She yelled out maniacally. She wasn't going to take any chances this time.

Missiles rained from the sky on the poor Orange Star infantry, they didn't stand a chance. Tanks to the left, Bombers to the right, and black bombs all around them. "Ma'am" Lash heard on her radio, "we have surrounded Orange Star's HQ, your orders?" This brought an evil smile to Lash's face "Bring me the CO in charge alive, kill everyone else." she responded cruelly.

Gunshots were heard throughout the Orange Star HQ. Sami was growing very uneasy. Watching from the top of the HQ as the invading infantry was rushing in. The sound of gunshots were getting closer to the top. Sami ran to the radio trying to make contact, calling for backup from the allied forces. Unfortunately, Black Hole was jamming any chance of the transmission reaching allied ears. Suddenly, someone burst through the door to the combat room.

Sami quickly pulled out her pistol, turned to the door and pointed it right at the head of one of her soldiers. She lowered her weapon. "Ma'am, enemies have broken through, we have to retreat imm-DAH!" A bullet flew through the head of the soldier, blood rushing out of the wound. A flood of Black Hole soldiers had poured into the War Room, surrounding Sami almost instantly. Sami dropped her pistol and surrendered, it was over.

"Ma'am, we've captured the CO Sami." one of the soldiers spoke into the radio. "Well... BRING HER HERE LIKE I TOLD YOU!" Lash's voice boomed over the radio. "Lousy spoiled..." the soldier mumbled under his breath. "Come on, tie her up." Sami tried to resist as the forced her arms behind her back and tied them up with rope, but it was to no avail. "Let's move out!" the soldier barked out as he jutted Sami with the butt of his gun, making her jump a little. As they walked through the HQ, Sami looked around. The HQ was full corpses of the brave soldiers of Orange Star. Blood was splattered everywhere, no one was left alive.

Sami bowed her head with a tear, only to get another jut in the back, forcing her to continue. Outside was no better, the entire battlefield smelt like gunpowder, Black Hole infantry was searching for any Orange Star survivors. Slowly, Sami was forced to march across the battlefield to Black Hole HQ. After about an hour of forced marching, Sami had arrived at the HQ of her sworn enemies.

Sami was brought to the holding cells. "Get in there!" a soldier said, while shoving her in with his gun. Sami landed flat on her stomach, as the guard closed and locked the door. The cell was very dark and damp, the only light source was the light in the hallway shining through the bars of her door. Sami tried to get up, but with the rope still holding her arms behind her back, she found it near impossible. She give up and decided to try and get some sleep. She knew that whatever was coming up, it wouldn't be good.

Lash was in her weapons development lab while waiting for Sami to arrive. She was working on some new "toys" when a soldier walked in. "Ma'am, we have brought the enemy CO here as you requested." "Good" Lash said, not even turning away from her work. "Do you have any orders ma'am?" asked the soldier. "Yes, send the prisoner to the interrogation room, and get the hell out! I will interrogate her in a minute." Lash said, still fixated on her creation. "Yes ma'am" the soldier said as he left to get Sami prepared. Lash snickered to herself silently "Hehehe finally, a little fun." she said to herself with an evil smile.

Sami was awoken by a loud creaking sound, as a Black Hole soldier opened the door to her cell. Without saying a word, the soldier grabbed Sami by her shirt and pulled her off the ground. Sami tried to struggle against his grip, but without her arms free, she couldn't fight back. "Let go of me!" she yelled out in protest as the soldier dragged her down the hall by her shirt. At the end of the hall, two more soldiers helped hold her down while they "escorted" her to her destination. After going down what seemed like an eternity of hallways, the soldiers stopped in front of a door labeled "Interrogation". Sami's heart sunk as she read the label, before she could protest or fight back, a soldier opened the door, and shoved her in, closing the door behind her.

Sami got a good look at her surroundings. The room looked just as she imagined it would. The square room was dimly lit, the walls were all dark gray there was a table bolted to the floor, with two seats positioned to face each other across the table. "I guess they want to know where the allies are." she thought to herself. "They must not know who they're dealing with. Orange Star trained me for this kind of situation, I would never give that information away. Besides, it's only a matter of time before someone saves me." Sami walked over to one of the chairs, and sat down, preparing herself for what was to come.

Without warning, the door to the room flung open. Sami turned her head to see Lash, with her usual manic smile. "Hehehe, looks like I caught a little allied rat." Lash approached Sami from behind. Sami looked away from Lash, to look uninterested. "The only question is, do I swallow it whole?" Lash grabbed the head of the chair and pulled it to the ground, sending Sami with it. Sami fell with the chair, hitting her head. "Or do I make it squirm." Lash laughed. Sami wriggled a little in pain. "Well, it looks like you squirm nicely." Lash said with another demonic laugh.

"So, where are they?" Lash asked, changing moods almost instantly. Sami just ignored her as she was trained. "Ohh, giving me the cold shoulder ey? Well unfortunately for you, I'm an impatient person." Lash grabbed Sami by the orange hair and pulled her to her knees. Sami groaned from the pain while Lash moved to eye level with her captive. "Now, you either tell me where the allies are hiding, or I'm gonna make things really unpleasant for you." Sami responded by spiting in Lash's face.

Suddenly, the door opened, and a soldier appeared. "Ma'am! We have a problem! You have to come to the command center now!" The soldier said under panic. "NOT NOW !" Lash yelled.

"But ma'am, it's the enemy, they brought reinforcements!" the solder yelled. Sami's eyes lit up with happiness when she heard this. "Heh, looks like you're about to find out where are HQ is first-hand Lash." Sami said arrogantly. "GOD YOU IDIOT!" Lash yelled as she pulled out her gun and shot the soldier right in the head. " bastard, he gave her hope.

"Whoa!" Sami said as the ground around her started to shake. The sound of explosions were closing in. The door opened again, and Lash appeared, looking much more stressed out than usual. "YOU'RE GOING TO TELL ME NOW! I WON'T LET YOU BEAT ME!" Lash said in a craze. Lash got up close to Sami. "WHERE ARE THE ALLIES HQ!?" Lash demanded. The explosions were very close now, the ground continued shaking. "Hehe, you'll be finding out in a moment, when we take you there." Sami said proudly.

Lash threw another punch at Sami, but her rage blinded her, and she missed. Suddenly, the door opened again, and Orange Star soldiers flooded the room, surrounding Lash. Three soldiers approached Sami and released her from her captors hold.

Sami was relieved, but still very weak. "Commander, are you ok?" One of the soliders asked Sami. "No" Sami responded "but I know what will make me feel better." Sami walked over to Lash, who was now kneeling on the floor, surrounded by soldiers. "You're going to pay for this, you bitch." Sami said, as she punched her square in the face. Lash fell to the floor, out cold. Sami reached into Lash's pocket and grabbed her headband, retying it to her head.

Moments later, the solders brought Sami out of the enemy base, and took her into a Transport Copter. The sent her to the cockpit, where Eagle was waiting for her. "Sami, thank god your OK." Eagle said with relief. "Eagle! I knew you would save me, but how did you find me?" Sami asked. "One of your infantry units made it to HQ, once I found out where you were, I organized a surprise attack to save you.

So, did you tell them anything?" Eagle asked, a little worried. "Of course not, I would never tell Black Hole anything, you know that!" Sami said, a little angry Eagle thought otherwise. "Yeah, I knew you wouldn't let us down.


End file.
